Story Between Yunho, Jaejoong and I
by tee-tah
Summary: Yunho memintaku untuk menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong yang telah kandas. Mampukah aku memenuhi permintaannya? Yunho X Jaejoong, Yunho X OC. Rating akan berubah di chapter berikutnya. Mind to read and review? CHAPTER 1 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Sumary: Yunho memintaku untuk menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan Kim Jaejoong yang telah kandas.

Disclaimer: Yunho and Jaejoong belong to god and themselves. The OC is Tya's

Pairing: Yunho X Jaejoong, Yunho X OC

Rating: T (rating akan berubah di tiap chapter berikutnya)

A/N: I got more inspiration from 'Lelaki Terindah' by Andrei Aksana when writing this fic. Jadi, jangan heran bila saya sedikit 'mengutip' jalan cerita dari novel beliau. Saya juga menerima siapapun yang nge-flame FANFIC ini, asal bukan nge-flame DBSK atau YunJae pairing. Let's enjoy it!

.

.

.

Little gift for nae sista,

Tya aka Hikaru Ryuuzaki

**Story Between Yunho, Jaejoong and I**

**Prologue**

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur empukku dan mengistirahatkan kedua mataku yang telah berkunang-kunang akibat seharian berkutat dengan laptop. Melelahkan memang bekerja sebagai seorang penulis novel, apalagi jika di tengah jalan ide-ideku sudah buntu, huuuhh. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa diriku belum menjadi penulis yang baik, meskipun respon positive terus saja mengalir untuk beberapa karyaku sebelumnya.

"Tiiit..Tiiit," telingaku menangkap bunyi bel yang menyebalkan itu. Kututup kedua telinga dengan bantal, mengacuhkan orang yang terus memencet bel rumahku. Paling-paling juga remaja yang ingin meminta tanda tangan, mengingat peminat novelku kebanyakan adalah para remaja.

"Tiit..Tiit..Tiitt.." bel itu terus meraung-raung, seperti anjing yang ingin diperhatikan majikannya. Demi tuhan, haruskah berkunjung malam-malam begini? Shit!

Dengan langkah yang –sangat- kesal, aku menghentak-hantakkan kakiku dan berjalan kearah pintu. Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan leher orang yang mengganggu malamku ini, jika ia datang hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan! Aku membuka pintu dengan kesal –yang menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras- dan dari balik pintu aku melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri sambil menggigil kedinginan. Mataku menyipit, mengamati pria itu mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ya, aku mengenal pria ini, sangat! Dan setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, ia bahkan sama sekali tak berubah. Aku masih terdiam, hingga akhirnya suara bassnya menyadarkanku.

"Isseul-a, apa kau lupa cara menjamu tamu? Aku sangat kedinginan diluar,"

"Ju...Jung Yunho," aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Tanpa kupersilahkan, ia telah memasuki rumahku.

Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu-ku –tanpa kupersilahkan- dan kemudian menyulut sigaretnya. Tunggu, ia merokok? Bukankah sejak menjalin hubungan dengan –kau tahu siapa- Yunho sudah tidak lagi merokok?

"Well Jung Yunho, katakan apa yang membuatmu berinisiatif untuk mengganggu tidurku?," aku berujar ssedikit tajam, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku saat pertama kali melihatnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa bersikap ramah kepada sahabat lama-mu ini?," Yunho berujar dan aku tertawa pelan. Ia masih saja Jung Yunho yang dulu, walau rautnya tidak. Ia terlihat tak seceria dulu, -mungkin- karena cobaan yang dideranya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Haruskah aku beramah-tamah dengan orang yang menghilang tanpa kabar setelah kepergian kekasihnya?," aku berujar tajam. Dulu aku dan ia sering berbicara dengan nada seperti ini, ssedikit tajam dan sinis. Jadi aku rasa ia sudah terbiasa. Yunho menunduk, setelah mendengar ucapanku yang menyinggung tentang 'kekasihnya'

"Kenapa kau menghilang setelah 'ia' pergi?" tanyaku melihat tingkah Yunho, sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengetahui alasan kepergian putera sulung dari keluarga Jung itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kini, nada bicara Yunho terdengar dingin, seolah tak ingin aku mengungkit 'hal itu' lagi.

"...Tapi aku sahabatmu!"

"Bukan berarti berhak mengatur privasiku.." well. Aku diam. Sia-sia saja berdebat dengan seorang pria seperti Jung Yunho, malah akan memperkeruh suasana. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengalah.

"Oke, ... lantas mau apa kau kemari, hm?" akhirnya kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku pada Yunho, menghindari pertikaian dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau menuliskan kisah cintaku dengan Jaejoong," ia berujar dengan nada yang terdengar –sangat- serius.

"Mwoo?" aku mendelik. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyuruhku menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan Jaejoong,yang merupakan masa lalu kami bertiga. Yunho, Jaejoong dan... Aku

"Ayolah, Isseul-a... Kau kan seorang novelis terkenal. Aku bahkan sudah bersusah payah mencari alamat rumahmu. Lagi pula kupikir, kau-lah orang yang tepat untuk mengabadikan kisahku dan Jaejoong, mengingat kau juga terlibat di dalamnya," Yunho berkata dengan panjang lebar.

"A...Aku.." lidahku mendadak kelu mendengar permintaan Yunho tadi. Masa lalu ku bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah satu hal yang –sebenarnya- sangat ingin kulupakan.

"Ayolah, Isseul-a. Kita kan sahabat..," Yunho merajuk lagi. Sahabat? Bukankah sejak dulu ia selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabat –meskipun aku berharap lebih- Kemudian, ia melancarkan puppy eyesnya yang membuatku selalu tak bisa menolak permintaan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Nee. Baiklah," kata-kata pemungkasku itu mampu mengukir senyum indah di bibirnya. Ya, akhirnya aku bersedia menuliskan kisah cinta antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang juga merupakan kepingan masalalu kami bertiga. Yunho, Jaejoong dan... aku.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho beranjak pulang. Meninggalkan aku sendiri mematung di ruang tamu. Kemudian, ku putuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kamar, membiarkan masa lalu kami bertiga mengabut di benakku. Haruskah aku turut menuliskan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Yunho? Ah, tidak. Ini kisah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, bukan Yunho dan aku. Baiklah Jung Yunho, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan...

-To Be Continued-

Kicauan author: Gimana, gimana prolognya? Well agak membosankan-kah? Maklum, saya hiatus menulis lama sekali, jadi harus membangun mood lagi.. –ngeles- niwey, fanfic ini sebenarnya adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Tya pada bulan Maret lalu. Tapi karena UNAS, saya baru bisa membuat fic untuknya sekarang. Thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca... Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan sanjungannya ya... See yaaa.. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Attention:

Tanda 'Part 1-END' adalah tanda bahwa kisah yang ditulis ISSEUL (OC dalam fic ini) telah berakhir pada part 1.

Tanda 'To Be Continued' adalah tanda bahwa keseluruhan kisah dalam fic ini (termasuk kisah Isseul) yang SAYA tulis, sedang bersambung. Nyambung? *plak*

Tanda 'Chapter 1' adalah tanda bahwa seluruh kisah dalam fic yang SAYA tulis ini berada dalam chapter 1.

Tanda 'Part 1' adalah tanda bahwa kisah yang ditulis tokoh ISSEUL berada pada part atau bagian pertama.

Cast, Pairing dan yang lainnya sama seperti prolog kemarin. Author males njelasin *plek* *ditimpuk*

Ok, just enjoy it!

Story Between Yunho, Jaejoong and I

**Chapter 1**

Sinar matahari menerobos nakal melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutup gorden. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada. Semalam aku tidur terlampau larut –hampir pagi, tepatnya- akibat memikirkan permintaan sahabat lamaku, Jung Yunho. Masa lalu itu, masa lalu yang sangat ingin kulupakan. Masa lalu yang melibatkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan juga aku.

Seandainya Kim Jaejoong tak pernah ada. Seandainya dua tahun yang lalu ia tak muncul dalam kehidupan kami, aku yakin kehidupan takkan bergulir serumit ini. keluarga Jung takkan berantakan dan Yunho pun takkan mengalami masa-masa sulit hanya karena kehadiran seorang Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong datang dengan sejuta pesonanya, berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, memohon cintanya. Ia melambungkan Yunho ke langit kemudian menghempaskannya dengan keras. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong, satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada para mantan kekasihnya terdahulu. Yunho begitu memuja sosok sempurna Jaejoong. Memeluknya, menciumnya dan mencumbu setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong hingga membuat pria cantik itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menjijikkannya. Jujur saja aku sangat cemburu.

Aku mendesah pelan tatkala untaian-untaian masa lalu itu mengabut dalam benakku, kemudian kuputuskan untuk mandi sejenak. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mandi, mengingat aku bukan tipe yeoja yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mandi dan mempercantik diri. Akhirya, aku kembali berkutat dengan laptopku untuk menuliskan kisah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pada bab pertama yang hendak aku tulis, aku tak begitu banyak memerlukan penjelasan-penjelasan lebih detail dari sumbernya –dalam hal ini adalah Yunho- karena aku juga merupakan pihak yang terlibat dalam kisah tersebut.

1, 2, 3 jemariku pun menari-nari diatas keyboard sambil terus mengingat segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi dua tahun lalu...

_Untuk Yunho, Jaejoong_

_Dan cinta mereka_

**Part 1: **

**The Beginning**

Pria berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut brunette itu menyesap kopi dalam cangkirnya pelan, sambil menatap tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia membagi tatapannya dengan ponsel mungil yang tergeletak di dekat tumpukan berkas itu, menunggu telepon dari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tak menghubunginya.

"Sialan kau, Isseul!" Yunho –nama pria itu— mengumpat pelan, pada orang yang bernama Isseul yang juga merupakan sahabatnya itu. Dua hari yang lalu, Isseul berangkat ke Jepang untuk menjenguk Kim Junsu yang sedang sakit. Junsu adalah sahabat mereka berdua sejak saat SMA, pria itu memutuskan untuk meneruskan study-nya ke Jepang, mengukuti orang tuanya. Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut. Tapi salahkan berkas yang menumpuk itu, sehingga ia tak bisa menjenguk sahabatnya!

Yunho meremas rambutnya, menarik napas panjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun di dada Yunho untuk meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah, akan tetapi ia tak memiliki pilihan. Kakak 'tiri'nya meninggal saat ia masih kuliah, dan saat itulah seorang Jung Yunho –mau tak mau— harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, walau sang ayah—sebenarnya— masih mampu memimpin, akan tetapi beliau ingin putera-puteranya bisa belajar banyak tentang bisnis.

"Sampai kapan tuan muda terus begini?" Suara serak dari seorang pria berdahi lebar mengejutkan Yunho. Mendengar hal itu, ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Park Yoochun –nama pria itu—

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Yunho sesuka hatinya. Ia benci dengan Park Yoochun. Yoochun adalah tangan kanan ayahnya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Yunho di perusahaan. Yunho benci diawasi.

"Tumpukan berkas itu harus segera diselesaikan, tuan. Kalau tidak, tuan besar akan marah lagi," Yoochun berujar dengan nada rendah, tak mau mematik pertikaian dengan tuan mudanya yang –sangat— keras kepala itu.

"Entahlah, aku lelah. Aku keluar sebentar," Ucap Yunho seraya bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan Yoochun sendiri mematung di ruang kerjanya.

'Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi? Bergerak saja tidak,' Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

-YJ-

Yunho memacu mobil hitamnya menjauhi perusahaan untuk menghibur diri sejenak. Ia ingin pergi ke restoran favoritnya, melupakan kekesalannya pada Isseul. Tak lama kemudian, mobil hitam itu sampai di depan sebuah restoran kecil yang tak begitu ramai. Syukurlah, karena Yunho benci keramaian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran tersebut, memilih tempat duduk dan mulai memesan menu.

Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu mengamati sekeliling restoran, seolah menelanjangi tiap detail bangunannya. Ia sering sekali datang kesana bersama Isseul dan Junsu saat mereka bertiga masih bersama. Bangunan yang menarik membuat ketiganya betah berlama-lama berada dalam restoran tersebut. Sesekali Yunho mengecek ponselnya, barangkali ada panggilan tak terjawab atau pesan singkat dari Isseul. Tapi nihil. Selama beberapa hari ini bahkan ia tak tahu kabar sahabatnya itu, apakah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Yunho tertuju pada seorang yeoja berambut merah dan pendek sebatas leher, yang duduk di kursi di dekat jendela. Yunho tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, karena posisi duduknya yang menatap jendela tersebut membelakanginya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar itu makin membuat sang gadis bersinar, seperti seorang malaikat. Yunho menyukai posisi duduk gadis itu, ia—sang gadis— duduk dengan sepasang kaki yang disilangkan dengan cahaya yang menyinarinya dari jendela besar. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat menarik. Apalagi sang gadis memakai baju putih lengan panjang, makin membuatnya tampak bersinar. Sayangnya sebelum Yunho melihat wajah gadis itu, ia sudah selesai dan mulai beranjak dari posisinya lalu keluar dari restoran setelah membayar pesanannya.

'Gadis yang menarik. Pinggangnya juga sangat ramping!' gumam Yunho memberi penilaian. Tak terasa, segelas capuccino telah terhidang di depannya. Ia menyesap capuccino itu pelan dan mendalami citarasanya. Manis dan pahit. Kombinasi yang sangat disukainya.

"Persetan denganmu, Isseul," Tampaknya Yunho kembali labil. Ia pun langsung menyeruput segelas capuccinonya dan ia baru sadar bahwa minuman itu melukai lidahnya, karena masih sangat panas. Kadang emosi sesaat bisa membuat orang melakukan tindakan bodoh yang tidak disadarinya.

"Aish, sial!" Ia kembali mengumpat sambil mengipas lidahnya yang kepanasan itu dengan tangan kanannya.

-YJ-

Seorang pria paruh baya itu membaca laporan-laporan perusahaan yang didapatnya dari Yoochun, tangan kanannya. Ia meremas kertas laporan itu dengan jengkel. Dahinya mengkerut, menahan emosi. Terkadang ia menyerukan nama tuhan, tatkala mendapati lembaran-lembaran laporan itu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kenapa bisa begini, Yoochun-sshi. Apa saja yang anak itu lakukan di perusahaanku?" Dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk, pria paruh baya itu bertanya pada Yoochun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya sudah mengawasi dan mencoba mengingatkannya, Tuan besar. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik.." Yoochun membungkukkan punggungnya, meminta maaf pada tuannya.

"Lihat kan! Sejak kecil kau terlalu memanjakan Yunho! Beginilah hasilnya. Ia sama sekali tak becus melakukan apapun!" Tuan Jung berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada isterinya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, Yunho masih belajar. Lambat laun, dia juga pasti bisa memimpin perusahaan kita," Ujar Nyonya Jung lembut, berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang tengah terbakar emosi.

"Seandainya saja Ji Hoon masih hidup. Perusahaan takkan merugi seperti ini. Kenapa ia meninggal secepat itu? Kalau saja saat itu ia tak berdebat dengan Yunho, saat ini pasti Ji Hoon sudah mengembangkan perusahaanku. KENAPA BUKAN YUNHO SAJA YANG MATI?"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Tuan Jung. Nyonya Jung marah besar, mendengar anak kesayangannya diinjak-injak seperti itu.

"Apa karena Ji Hoon anak dari isteri pertamamu, kau begitu menyayanginya sampai berkata sedemikian kasar tentang Yunho? Ingat, Dia anak kita! Dalam darahnya mengalir juga darahmu," Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata indah Nyonya Jung. Ia sakit hati mendengar suaminya berkata sedemikian kasar tentang putera kesayangannya itu.

"Terus saja bela dia!" Tuan Jung beranjak keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan isterinya yang sedang menangis dan Yoochun yang terus mematung mendengar pertengkaran antara suami-isteri tersebut.

-YJ-

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia telah tiba di rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia juga mendengar pertengkaran itu. Dadanya sakit. Ia tahu ayahnya membencinya, apalagi semenjak kematian kakak tirinya itu. Tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar kebencian sang ayah terhadap dirinya secara langsung. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Ibu Yunho membelikan apartemen itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Yunho tahun lalu. Ia pun keluar dari rumah dan terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan Changmin, adiknya yang duduk di bangku SMA.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" Sapa Changmin kaku. Ia dan Changmin jarang bertegur sapa, oleh karena itu hubungan keduanya sedikit kaku.

"Emm.. Ma-mau ke rumah Isseul sebentar! Bye!" jawab Yunho tergugup sambil terus berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

'Bukannya Isseul-noona pergi ke Jepang, ya?' Changmin geleng-geleng kepala.

-YJ-

Setengah jam lebih sepersekian detik, pria itu sampai di depan apartemennya setelah memarkir mobilnya dan melakukan kegiatan lain yang biasa di lakukannya sebelum sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia melihat apartemen yang ada di sampingnya. Apartemen Isseul. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali. Masa bodo, ia tak peduli. Dengan kasar, Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dan membating pintu tersebut.

Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya di sofa, lalu melepaskan pakaian kerja yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan itu, hingga saat ini dirinya bertelanjang dada. Terlihatlah dadanya yang berisi dan berwarna kecoklatan, membuat siapapun ingin merasakannya walau hanya sekejap. Tiba-tiba, Yunho terkejut saat pintu apartemen yang lupa dikuncinya, terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis berkulit putih dan berambut keriting tersenyum senang seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Yunho-ah! Aku merindukanmu..." Teriak gadis itu keras, kemudian ia perlahan menjauhkan posisinya dari Yunho yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Siapa, kau?" Yunho menatap gadis itu, berjalan ke arahnya dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke tembok.

"Yunho-ah, ini aku. Apa kau lupa?" Isseul—nama gadis itu— berusaha menghindarkan tatapan matanya dari bagian tubuh Yunho yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Ia tidak suka dengan Yunho yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Memang apa gunanya ponsel, selain untuk menghubungi orang lain? Hm?" Yunho berkacak pinggang, menjauhkan dirinya dari Isseul. Gadis itu bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu melihat dada telanjang Yunho secara langsung dari jarak yang dekat.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku dan lupa nomor ponselmu. Jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi dirimu..." Isseul menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Kau bisa meminjam ponsel Junsu, kan?" cecar Yunho.

"Kau mengganti nomormu! Junsu bahkan belum menyimpannya. Jadi aku benar-benar tak bisa menghubungimu, Jung Yunho!" Jawab Isseul. Yunho terdiam. Masih sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam, aku akan mentraktirmu makan di restoran seperti biasa. Sebagai permintaan maafku," Isseul mengalah, ia tak mau menyulut kemarahan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Hmm. Baiklah," Yunho menjawab sambil menghela napas panjang.

-YJ-

Yunho sampai di depan restoran yang di datanginya tadi pagi. Berapa kalipun ia kesana, tak pernah dirinya merasa bosan. Lagipula siapa yang tak ingin mendapatkan makanan gratis? Ia pun masuk dan mendapati Isseul tengah duduk dengan seseorang di meja paling depan. Orang yang ada di depan Isseul pasti bukan perempuan. Ya, itu seorang pria. Yunho bisa melihatnya dengan –sangat— jelas. Lantas kenapa Isseul duduk bersama pria? Seingatnya, sahabatnya itu tak suka dekat-dekat dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Yun!" Isseul memekik keras, melihat Yunho mematung. Ia melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu, tanda bahwa gadis itu ingin Yunho segera bergabung bersama mereka secepatnya. Yunho pun menghampiri Isseul dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu membawa pria yang tak dikenalnya? Saat ini ia bahkan tak berminat bercuap-cuap dengan orang asing.

"Yunho, kenalkan.. Ini Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong ini Yunho, sahabatku," ujar Isseul pada dua pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tampaknya, gadis itu tak menyadari raut kesal pada wajah Yunho.

"Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida," Pria bernama Jaejoong itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho pun membalas uluran tangannya, kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Kau... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu,"

Part 1- END

Aku membasuh keringat yang mengalir di dahiku. Sepertinya menyelesaikan bagian pertama dalam kisah ini lebih mudah. Karena aku menggunakan pengalaman pribadi yang sedikit ku dramatisir agar terlihat lebih menarik. Kuambil ponsel mungil yang tergeletak di sebelah mejaku. Aku mengetik pesan pada seseorang. Yunho.

To: Jung Yunho

Messages: Aku sudah menyelesaikan bagian pertamanya!

Dan 'send', ku tekan tombol itu untuk mengirim pesan pada Yunho. Kemarin ia juga sempat memberiku nomor ponselnya yang baru. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ada pesan masuk.

From: Jung Yunho

Messages: Terimakasih^^ kau memang sahabat yang baik. Saranghae...3 3

Hmmm.. ku hela napas panjang-panjang. Yah, aku memang sahabatmu, Yunho... tapi tak bisakah aku mengisi hatimu, seperti halnya Jaejoong melakukannya?

Kemudian, aku merebahkan diri di kasur empukku. Tanpa sadar alam mimpi telah menyambutku.

To be Continued.

A/N: gimana gimana gimana? Well saya tahu, menuliskan kisah di dalam sebuah kisah *plak* itu sangat sulit dan mungkin membingungkan bagi readers. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saya ingin mem buat sesuatu yang baru. Jadi maaf kalo readers kebingungan baca fic ini... Silahkan sampaikan segala keluh kesah(?) anda di kotak review! I really need ur comment.


End file.
